No We're Not Dating, Just Acting Right?
by GreenGoblin15
Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans were forced to promote the latest movie about themselves, especially when it fits right in the genre of ROMANCE? Will their acting skills turn out a little more than acting? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Teen Titans. If I do, the show would still be running right now T^T**

**Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans were **_**forced**_** to promote the latest movie about themselves, especially when it fits right in the genre of ROMANCE? Will their acting skills turn out a little more than acting? Find out! BB/Rae, Rob/ Star, Cy/OC. **

**No We're Not Dating, Just Acting. . Right?**

**Chapter 1**

The rain poured down excessively, like a beating drum, playing along with the orchestral conductor of the harsh storm. The ominous cloud glided its way toward the Jump city while thunder and lightning roared in unison. As the menacing wind blew relentlessly against the sealed window of the parliament building, the rain poured down in a fit of rage unlike any other. The window was acting like a movie screen, playing out this war-like scenery before the mayor of the Jump City himself. Hundreds of thought pondered in his mind as he stared outside the window, watching the reflections of the dripping rain. Many of his thoughts were nothing spectacular to any other politicians since all of those thoughts revolved around economic problems, financial crisis, unemployment rate, yadayada, something along those lines. Sooner of later, if these problems weren't solved, all his hard work would flush to vain and he would eventually lose his position. If that was the case, the worst case scenario that could happen to him would probably be handing himself into the insane asylum, _seriously_

_ Yep, seriously_

Finally, he lost it. "Argg.. I've tried every stupid, single ways to ease this stupid financial problem. But, none of these stupid ways are working! I've tried bringing those stupid investors to invest some stupid money on our city but they're stupid enough to not even have those stupid money to invest on their stupid business. I've even degraded myself to negotiate with every stupid arch-nemesis city of ours for some stupid money, but they're too stupid to even pay any attention. Arggg, why can't I become a mayor when our city isn't going bankrupt," he continued his speech as his blood vessels began popping out.

Before he could lose all his sanity, the sound of the knocking door intervened.

"Who is it!?" The petite mayor bellowed. But after the shadow crept inside his office and revealed its form, the mayor lowered his voice and spoke meekly, "ahh.. is that really you, my friend? I've never thought I'll see you again after all these years, Producer Steve!" The mayor offered a handshake, but was simply ignored. He sighed in disappointment as he quickly lowered his hand in embarrassment, "errr.. Want some tea?"

Producer Steve banged his fist on the desk; causing the mayor to yelp out of fright, "Look like someone owe me some money and it looks like its due date now, Mr. Mayor."

"Oh please, Producer Steve. I'll return you the campaign money as soon as possible. But please not now, our city is basically going bankrupt. Please give me some more time," the mayor begged desperately.

The frail man, rubbed his mustache and his malicious grin gradually revealed its form, "well, you see.. I'm in a generous mood right now.. So, how about we strike a deal?" He scanned his eyes toward the mayor, who only gulped in anticipation. Knowing that there wasn't going to be any reply soon, he continued, "My latest movie is coming out and its main plot is mainly about this Jump City of yours. So, our company was wondering if you could help us promote our latest hit? I'm sure with your help, it will certainly become a blockbuster production."

The mayor's palm grew wet and a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead toward the tip of his chin as he thought about this deal, "I wish I could help you.. But, you know it's against the law for me to use my authorities to.."

But, he was interrupted. Without any hesitation, Producer Steve offered, "50 percent off your debt plus 10 percent commission to the profit of this new production."

The mayor's mouth fell agape. When he regained his consciousness, his mouth changed its shape into a broad smile, "so, when do we start?"

"As soon as possible," Satisfied with his job, Producer Steve strolled toward the door, ready to leave.

"Wait, what is the movie about anyway?" The mayor said out of curiosity.

Producer Steve smirked and diverted his vision to the Titans Tower, "The Teen Titans."

_At the Tower_

The five members of the infamous Teen Titans entered the tower, drenching in water. Although they were victorious, they weren't exactly in a mood to celebrate right now. Not even Star fire, who amazingly wasn't attempting to celebrate with any of her home planet food. All their energies were drained after five consecutive fights this day since criminals rate had shot up from 10 percent to 40 percent in a span of three days due to exponential unemployment growth.

"Argg I can't believe it! Can't these criminal dudes give it a rest on this kind of whether?! They're gonna get themselves sick, not to mention us too! " Beast Boy exclaimed in exasperation.

"Stop moping Beast Boy, you're making it worse," the empathy deadpanned.

"Well, miss grumpy 24-7, you're not making it better too," the changeling shot back.

"At least I'm not the one with poor sense of humor and smells like a wet dog."

"I AM FUNNY, everyone knows that," everyone except Beast Boy himself groaned in chorus, "and for the record, chicks totally dig me cause of my masculine smells." With that comment, Beast boy wiggled his eyebrow, earning himself a green eye from Raven. _(AN: wait, he already has green eyes.. argg bad attempt at joke T^T sorry)_

Starfire was left in state of befuddlement and turned her concentration toward Robin, "Please friend Robin, why do baby chickens want to shovel friend Beast Boy?"

"Eh.. Star, it's not like that," Boy Wonder scratched his head as he began sipping some soda, "it means when someone is attracted to someone.. or something like that, y'know," He mumbled nervously.

"So, Friend Robin.. Do you dig me too?"

Robin choked and his face turned bright red, "I.. uh..you.."

Even with half his mechanical brain, all these chaos outside and _inside _the tower were more than overloading for him. He sighed and clutched his hand on his forehead. This was way too much for him, with Beast Boy and Raven consecutively shouting at each other, and Robin and Star fire, whom he wanted to shout 'just kiss already!'

"STOP! STOP!" Cyborg bawled, "You, BB and Raven! If ya don't stop biting each other heads off, I will! AND YOU, Star and Robin! Just kiss already or I'll lock ya two up in the closet and hope something god know what happens!"

_*cricket*cricket* _Everyone was too appalled from Cyborg's outburst to utter a single word.

'_wow, who knows that would actually work,' _He thought.

"Good. Now, I can go back to my mega monkey 5.0," Cyborg cleared his throat. When he was about to laid down on the couch, the alarmed went on.

"argg.." everyone groaned harmoniously, expecting it to be another criminal on patrol.

But suddenly, the giant screen from the Op room flashed open, revealing a miniature man, wearing a suit.

"Hello test, hello test test! I can't see the view, Sarah! Give me some chairs to stand on!" the little man demanded.

"Hey, who's that little penguin on our home theater," Beast Boy whispered.

Raven smacked him on the head, "That's our mayor, idiot!"

"Oh.."

When the mayor finally regained his composure, he declared, "Evening Teen Titans! Sorry for the delay, the new secretary, Sarah, is quite slow with her work.. So, where can we start? Hmm.. what about how are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you and you?.." the Titans droned, like a typical student to teacher greeting.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern! As you may all know, I am the newly-elected mayor of this city."

'_Right..' _Raven thought, sending death glares toward Beast boy, who chuckled nervously in return.

The mayor continued, "Here in behalf of the mayor himself, aka ME, I had an important issue to discuss with you five immediately. Please escort yourselves to the Parliament building as quickly as possible. It is an emergency. I repeat. It is an emergency. Now, GO!"

"Right away Mr. Mayor. We'll be right there," Robin stated with supremacy.

With no further ado, the Teen Titans left in haste, wondering what sorts of emergency were waiting for them to uncover.

**AN: Do you think I should continue? Please let me know. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Teen Titans**

**I'm fifteen and this is my second fic. Plus, English is not my first language so no flamings please. Last time, I received one and it's quite immature. If you wanna criticize, make it constructive. Here's my second chapter **

Chapter 2

When you worked at the most prestigious place, like a government, life was never simple, especially for a secretary. Sarah knew exactly how it felt on a first-hand experience. All the ex-secretaries warned her, that she wouldn't last a single day with her new boss. Being a challenging person that she was, she was ready to face the obstacles that awaited her. It was her first day at the Jump City and the parliament building, working for the newly elected mayor. Jobs at the countryside were sure easier than what she was afflicting herself with right now. Her hand scribbled down the lists of demand as it left the mayor's mouth. The lists went on and on, extracting both her physical and mental strengths. She raised her hand to wiped her face, soaking in sweat, for the first time of the day. Wait; let me rephrase that, for the first _free time_ of the day. The mayor wouldn't stop complaining and using her, like a slave labor, to carry around chairs that were meant to increase his height. Maybe the other secretaries were right after all. Maybe this was way beyond her potential.

_Speaking of the devil…_

"Sarah!! Where are the coffees and the biscuits I asked for a moment ago?! It's been a minute already!" The elfin mayor squeaked furiously.

"Coming," Sarah murmured feebly, driving her way through throngs of people. Low buzzes of voice and phone rings intertwined, resulting in an unbearable production. Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She sealed her eyes tightly as she sustained the agonizing sound that wouldn't stop tolerating her hearing sense. Suddenly, she crashed into a metallic object. When she lifted her head up, she realized that the source of the contact wasn't a metallic object after all. Well at least, not all of it. In front of her, there stood a half man-half robot.

'_Today sure is a heck of a day. Now, I'm even seeing hallucinations, ' _Sarah thought.

"Miss, are you okay? Hi. As you might know, I'm Cyborg,' the rugged figure offered her a hand, introducing himself in a process.

"What? What did you say you are again?" Sarah was baffled, considering an appointment with a therapist.

"The appropriate question would be 'who are you' not 'what are you.' And for the second time, I'm Cyborg from the Teen Titans," Cyborg said in annoyance.

"The Teen what?" Sarah scanned her eyes and saw a strange group of people behind 'Cyborg,' receiving a growl from him.

When Robin sensed the tension between the two, he decided to cut in, "Come on, Cy. Shake it off. She's probably new in town or must really get knocked out when she bumped into you."

"Hey! Are you assuming that I'm craz.." But nobody else but her boss, the mayor, interrupted her.

"SARAH!!! WHERE'S MY COFFEE AND BISCUIT? AND DID YOU HAPPEN TO SEE THE TEEN TITANS COME BY YET?!"

Sarah gulped, sending an apologizing glance to the Teen Titans, "yes, sir. They're here."

'_Oh please, don't let me get fire on my first day at work,' _she prayed as she led the Teen Titans into the mayor's office.

Inside a room, Producer Steve ran his crinkled fingers through his sparse gray hair. He tapped his foot in a fast and restless rhythm as his patience was wearing thin. He had launched a new project that he couldn't bear to lose or else it would mean the destruction of his career. Now that he had a chance, he would grasp this opportunity and he would allow nothing to stand on his way.

Finally, he heard a word of blessing, "they're here."

"Come on in, dears, come on in," the mayor welcomed the five heroes.

Entering the scene, there were Robin, anticipating the reasons of this "emergency," Starfire, asking Sarah for some mustards, Cyborg, checking out various computers, Beast Boy, staring at Producer Steve with admirations, and Raven, looking like.. Raven.

"Oh my god, is that who I think really is? Producer Steven Smith, the winner of three consecutive academy awards, two times winner of Emmy awards, four times Oscar winners, and the list goes on and on. Rae, this is a living legend," Beast Boy's eyes twinkled at the sight of his hero.

"Hooray. Look like all the hard work you've done by staring at the giant screen all day long actually paid off. Congratulations for knowing something," Raven rolled her eyes.

But, Beast Boy wasn't paying a slight attention to Raven. He was already in front of Producer Steve after 'borrowing' Sarah's paper and pen.

"I am a big fan of yours, sir. Can I have your autograph please?"

"Sure boy," Producer Steve nodded.

Robin's suspicion grew at the thought of a movie producer involving in a city's vital emergency. The pictures just didn't add up.

"Not to be rude or anything, Mr. Mayor. But, what is this emergency about and why is Producer Steve here?" He asked.

The mayor stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Well, you see.. You all know that our city is going bankrupt right?"

"Yes, Mr. Mayor. The doing of criminals is going up and we do think that it is caused by this rupt of bank," Starfire added.

"Producer Steve, here, ," the mayor said, "is generous enough to lend us some money and is also giving us ten percent commission to his latest movie about our city, coming out in two months!"

Everyone was thrilled with this news. If the economy went well, it would guarantee a lower amount of crimes. Robin and Cyborg were slapping hands. Starfire was screaming, 'glorious!' Raven was even smiling and Beast boy's eyes glowed brighter as he gazed at producer Steve with even more admiration.

"That is why we need your help," The mayor announced, "this movie isn't just about our city. It's about you guys, the Teen Titans! You guys are going to help Producer Steve promote this movie!"

Then, there was silence…

Producer Steve stood up, "So guys, what ya say? Wanna be a star and help your city at the same time? It's two birds per bullet! Think about it."

Beast boy finally break the silence, "OH YEA! WE'RE GONNA BE STARS WHOOPWHOOP! WE SHOULD TOTALL-"

Robin covered Beast boy's mouth and dragged him away from Producer Steve, "Please give us a moment to think about it," Robin said politely.

The Teen Titans crowded up in a clique as they discussed about the issue. There were screams and shouts of acceptations and rejections to the offer. After a long hour, this ferocious debate was over. The final judgment had been made.

"Yes" was their final decision.

Both the mayor and producer Steve spring up with glee.

"So, Producer Steve, what is the genre of this movie? If it's comedy, I can help you! I have tons of jokes," Beast Boy spoke.

"Do his jokes, doom your movie," Raven murmured.

"It can't be comedy! Those are lames. Shuda be a sci-fi stuff or da action pack stuff," Cyborg stated.

"Mystery would work! It might even help us in our investigation on Slade."

"I say cooking! There is much more to learn about human food!"

Producer Steve clapped his hand to gain their attention, "You kids have such a vivid imagination. Nice theory! But, no," he continued, "You guys are the _Teen_ Titans after all. So what type of movie would attract most _teens_?"

He yearned for a response but there was none.

At last, Producer Steve proclaimed, "It's Romance!"

**AN: So what do you think? Good? Sucks? Okay? Wtv? Should I continue? Let me know! Please review. Thank you!**

_**Reviews Reply:**_

_RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose: _Thank you for reading and for being my first reviewer! I'll try harder.

_TheBlueBeast:_ hope you enjoy this one. I'll try to update quickly although I'm going through a lot of tests and projects right now. Sigh.. high school

_Melvis Monroe:_ No flamings please. Constructive Critics are much more appreciated… melvis moron.

_SpreadTheSilence: _Cyborg is also one of my fav characters, so there will be more of him in this fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Anonymous: _Thank you! I'll try to keep it up. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own Teen Titans. I hope you enjoy this one. :) Please Review**

Ch. 3

It was a typical Monday morning after a huge battle between the rain and the thunder finally came at ease. Birds and squirrels drew out of their shelters with anxiety. It seemed like a perfect way to celebrate the peace as birds began chirping harmoniously and squirrels began scurrying along with the rhythm of the dripping droplets. Everything appeared to fit ideally in this environment: the serenity, the placidity, and the silence echoed through out every corner of the streets in the Jump City.

_Until… _

"A WHAT?!" the Teen Titans screamed in terror, frightening all the lives in Jump City as they conceal themselves back into their shelters. Well, except for Producer Steve, who was smiling grimly and the mayor, who was enjoying his biscuits at the moment.

Producer Steve showed no sign of worry in his tone instead he squealed in delight, "Oh isn't this splendid! See! Mr. Mayor, I told you so! They're all thrill with this idea!" The mayor just nodded while he continued to shove more biscuits into his mouth.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Although I'm a really big fan of yours sir, but..but.. This can't be it! Even I know what 'thrill' means and I'm sure none of us here is thrill! I thought this movie is supposed to be a comedy," Beast boy threw his hands up in the air and for the first time, his twinkling eyes filled with admiration for Producer Steve disappeared into the midst.

"For once, I agreed with Beast Boyexcept of the second part of course_._ I'm indubitably not 'thrill' with this. This is absurd! The idea is more like a horror/thriller if you ask me," with that, black energy was emitted from Raven as a couple of light bulbs began cracking.

"Friend Robin, does this mean we have to engage in the process of kissing?" Starfire wondered, resulting in a blush on Robin's face.

Producer Steve slapped Starfire on her back, receiving a death glare from Robin, "This Star girl sure has a vision! With minds like these, our movie industries would surely be successful."

Before Producer Steve could wrapped his arm around Starfire, Robin cut in, "Sir, we're superheroes. We can't possibly be in any type of intimidate relationship nor can we be faking any surreal relationship. It could be dangerous."

Producer Steve just chuckled, "Of course you can… I thought you and Starfire's relationships are already beyond the line of _'professional's'_."

Both Robin and Starfire blushed at that comment.

"_Whistle…_ Cool. So now all we got to do is watch those two suck each other's face in public. This ought to be fun," Cyborg snickered, pointing his fingers to Robin and Starfire.

"Aww man! And I thought I'm gonna have some funny parts!" Beast boy pouted.

"Don't worry, young man. Your character surely will have some comedic roles in this movie. _Both _you and your partner," Producer Steve spoke.

Beast boy leaped up in joy and nudged on Cyborg's shoulder, "Dude! We're gonna be famous man. Both you and I. The tin man and the handsome beast man will be the best comedians duo ever!"

Producer Steve coughed to gain back Beast boy's attention, "That surely is a compelling idea. But no, I'm not intending on making this movie a homosexual movie. So, I'm pairing you up with your other teammate, Raven, as a couple!"

With that, the war had started…

"Mr. Steven, I think you're missing a vital issue here. Even in the eyes of public, both Beast Boy and I hadn't really got along. Our relationships are barely close enough to be called colleagues. So, how do you expect us to promote this movie as a couple for the span of two months," Raven explained while Rage began escaping its way to the surface.

"Yea, sir! I don't know why she couldn't stand a hot and funny guy like me, but I bet if you leave the two of us in a common room together for a minute alone, a disaster is guaranteed," Beast boy debated.

_Flash! _Pictures started rolling out of the camera as Producer Steve took a portable camera out of nowhere and started shooting the bantering scene between the changeling and the empathy.

"Nice! _Flash_ Good Job guys! _Flash_ Keep on flirting! This is awesome! The public will surely enjoy this love-hate relationship and besides, all you guys have to do is pretend to go out for two months. It can't be that difficult, just continue flirting and you'll be just fine."

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" The two shouted at the same instant.

By this time, the rest of the titans were now laughing on the floor, clasping their hands on their stomachs, as the pain of this hysterical scene was just too much for them.

Cyborg laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes, "Haha! Oh my god! I wish you two lovebirds the best of luck, man! Haha!"

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Beast boy and Raven shouted simultaneously.

Robin started, "Haha! You guys are even finishing each other sentences! _How romantic?!_"

"We should glorified this moment with a Tamaranean traditional song of the newfound love," Starfire twirled joyously.

"Starfire, I assure you that there is none and never will be any newfound love between Beast boy and I. As the matter of fact, I would rather die in the most excruciating death than to go out with him," Raven stated.

"HEY! What do you mean by excru-what ever that means? It's not like I wanna go out with you anyway," Beast boy argued, sticking his tongue out.

Before he could finish his final piece of biscuits, the mayor had enough. He decided to seal this deal once and for all, "In behalf of the mayor himself, . Me, I commanded you to follow this ordeal or else there will be a consequence that you all will regret! If you cooperate, I'll even give you my biscuit," he said, handing the last piece of biscuit in front of Raven and Beast boy.

"There's no way on Earth, Hell, or Azareth am I going to tolerate myself in such an agonizing pain by pretending to go out with him!"

"YEA! The decision is final and there's no way you're going to change it!"

**A/N: TADAA!! So, what do you think? Please review. They really inspire me to continue. : ) **

**P.s. No offense on the homosexual part (It was just a joke. So, sorry if I offend anyone and personally, I think gays are cool. I even have a gay friend and he's nice.)**

_**Reviewers' Reply**_

**Ziva143: thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this one as well**

**HeroineOfTime4242: There's more to come! So, keep on reading and you'll find out what happens next :) thx for the review**

**RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose: yayyy! It's you again, my first reviewer! I love how Robin's over obsess over Slade. It can be hilarious! Thx for the review**

**Eikyuu the Jellykage: Here ya go! Please enjoy and thx for the review**

**Addie16: i'll try to update soon! Even though there's alot of tests, projects, sports, running for grd rep, etc.. argg but hope you enjoy this! thx for the review**

**gryphon31: hope you enjoy this one as well! Thank you for the review**

**Dianna Phantom27: lol I know! Many people call me strange! But, don't worry! I always take those as a compliment :) thx for the review**

**anonymous: here ya go! Enjoy and plz review **

**TheBlueBeast: thank you! thx to your review, i guess i'm continuing this story! Please enjoy  
**


End file.
